


No Longer There

by Luvsselm



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvsselm/pseuds/Luvsselm
Summary: Woobin found himself in a situation he was never ready for. He didn't even knew how it started, Serim giving him cold treatment, Serim seeing another guy, Serim making him feel like everything is not the same anymore."Let's not make it hard for the both of us anymore."
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin, Seriwoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	No Longer There

1AM. He's still not home. Woobin knew it. He knew that the meeting with someone from the company was just one of Serim's excuses. It's not even a busy workweek. Maybe he's in a party with his friend Jungmo, or maybe he's hanging out with Allen. Maybe he already ate his dinner with Wonjin. Too bad, he cooked his favorite meal earlier.

Woobin didn't know how they ended up being in that kind of set up. Nevertheless, he's still convincing himself that Serim will go back to him. They've been together for more than 3 years. Maybe it's not so wrong to find some thrill in their seemingly boring relationship. Maybe in no time, he'll find himself in between Serim's embrace once again.

Woobin would be lying if he say that he is not affected. Obviously, he is hurting, so bad. But he doesn't have the courage to confront his partner. He doesn't want Serim to feel guilty, to blame himself for being the reason why they became like that. Moreover, he is scared. He can't imagine Serim leaving him. But what if it finally goes out of his own mouth? Those words that he will never ever be prepared of, so all he does is to wait.

_I know the Park Serim that I loved and I still love is still there._

_Hyung, I'm still waiting._

\--

"Hey, I cooked breakfast for you." Woobin offered. Just like the old times, he wants to see how his boyfriend would smile everytime he gets to taste his cooking.

_But everything is different now._

"Uhm, I'm sorry. I have this appointment with someone. I need to go there right now." Serim did not even spare a glance at the breakfast that Woobin prepared.

_You're lying again._

Serim rushed and put his shoes on. Just as he was about to open the door, Woobin called him.

"Hyung, you're forgetting something."

"Huh?"

Woobin engulfed the older with a hug. A tight one.

"Take care and have a great day, alright?"

Serim, on the other hand, was weirded by the action. He's already used of them not saying words to each other when the other goes out. That made him guilty. What he's doing is not right. Everything's just not right.

He didn't know why but he found himself giving a slight peck on his boyfriend's forehead, and everything just feels so familiar. It's like, they suddenly became the old them. Two young adults who are deeply in love with each other.

"O-okay. I'll be out now." Serim said that while staring directly at the younger's eyes. And then he left.

_You'll be out now. You'll be out of my life now._

\--

Woobin didn't know why, but the moment Serim stepped out the door, he started breaking down.

No, he's lying to himself. He actually knew. He just keeps on denying it. He can't accept the true sense that the older is indeed not feeling the same anymore. He loves Serim so much. He wishes he could go back to the time where they could spend all day together but can't get enough of each other.

_Love isn't supposed to hurt like this. What even happened to us?_

_Your promises, they're no longer there._

At first, he thought that maybe, it was just his insecurities eating him up. But now, he is more than sure that it's not about that. It's about something he found hard to distinguish before. It's about the evident changes in their relationship.

_I can't take this anymore._

_Hyung, why did you stop loving me?_

Woobin cried out. His heart beating loud, but this time out of pain. His emotions were uncontrollable and his whole body is shaking. It would be an understatement to say that his heart is broken. It is not simply breaking, but shattering. It was like an epiphany. A sudden realization that his partner no longer yearns for him.

He realized that it's not always worth fighting for someone, about winning them back. It's not worth pleading and convincing someone to continue loving you.

He kept asking what about him made Serim fall out of love? What's wrong? What was he lacking of?

However, he can't just blame Serim. He can't blame the older for waking up one day and realizing there's nothing. Feelings can't be controlled. Feelings can't be forced, otherwise it will not be fair and genuine.

So he decides he will let Serim go. He'll let Serim find his true happiness. The one whom he can share his true feelings permanently.

It may sound silly but the only way Woobin can end everything is through a text message. He's afraid he might ruin everything personally. He's afraid he'd back out and continue to stay with Serim, it would be selfish of him.

_"Let's not make it hard for the both of us anymore. I'm sorry if I couldn't be enough to fulfill your happiness. I know you'll find someone better than me._

_I love you so much hyung, but let's end this now."_

\--

Serim, on the other hand, spent the day thinking about what is happening to him, to them. He knew he's hurting Woobin, and he never deserved that kind of treatment. But it would be unfair if he kept acting as if he is still deeply in love. Maybe his feelings faded away.

Upon reading the message, Serim's mind became clouded with guilt. Regret suddenly sorrounded him. He's ashamed of the fact that he still looked for someone else when he already have Woobin.

Slowly, Serim came back into his senses. He is too stupid for doing that, for hurting Woobin, just to have 'fun'. Maybe his feelings did not fade away in the first place, and he hopes that it's still not late. He hopes that Woobin still waits for him.

_Seo Woobin, I can't lose you now. I still love you, so much._

He read the message once again and shed a tear.

_"No no no baby we can still fix everything. I love you so much. Please, let's not end this."_

He replied but to no response. He tried calling the other while he's on his way back to their shared apartment.

He wanted to go back home,

back to Woobin,

but he's no longer there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so forgive. Idk if it's sad or what, I hope u still enjoyed reading. Thank you ㅠㅠ


End file.
